1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an attachment to a cutting device for providing improved vision for the user of the material being cut. More particularly, it relates to a device configured for use in combination with a nail clipper that provides one or both of a lens to view the material being cut and a light source to illuminate the material being cut. The device may be provided in a mounted form specifically configured and mounted to a pair of nail clippers, or it can also be provided in an aftermarket configuration with a means of attachment to conventional nail clippers.
The device features one or a plurality of lenses for attachment to a conventional nail clipper to aid the user in viewing the nail or material being cut. The lens and attachment may be in kit form and feature a plurality of different lenses that could magnify the field of view or act as corrective lenses for the field of view for users with vision impairment. In this manner the lens could correct the vision of a far sighted user or a different lens might be used for a user who is near sighted. Optionally, an illumination means can also be provided to increase the vision enhancement of the user.
2. Prior Art
Personal hygiene generally requires that the nails of the hands and feet be groomed on a fairly regular basis for humans as well as in many animals such as dogs and cats. Human nails constantly grow and elongate and consequently are constantly in need of trimming for health as well as aesthetic reasons. Many domesticated animals also have nails that grow too long and are in need of trimming to prevent injury to the animal from catching a nail on something such as a rug or furniture.
It is thus desirable to have a tool or tools to easily and safely trim constantly elongating nails on humans and animals who require such trimming. The tool of choice in most cases is the conventional nail clipper which conventionally features two opposing blades biased away from each other and which communicate when the bias is overcome by activation of a lever attached thereto. The blade surfaces meet and cut the nail which is first inserted in between the two blades.
Currently, conventionally used nail clippers depend upon the natural vision of the user to see the nail which is intended for cutting, and place it properly in the very small area in between the two opposing cutting blades of the clipper. Placing the nail too far into the blades will cause too much to be removed. Conversely, placing too little of the nail to be cut into the clipper causes too little to be cut away requiring a second and more detailed cut since the amount to be removed has been lessened by the first incorrect cut.
As is obvious, it is imperative for the user to be able to see the nail and surrounding surface clearly, to determine the amount to be cut from the nail and to determine what areas not to cut which would cause injury. It is equally imperative for the clipper user to be able to clearly view the nail surface when inserted into the nail clipper to determine that the proper amount is placed into the jaws of the clipper. Currently, the user must depend on his good vision and ability to focus on the nail and work area of the clipper to reach the proper conclusion on cutting.
As is disclosed herein, the lens system for use in combination with a nail clipper provides the user with the capability to enhance the user's natural ability to see both the nail to be clipped, and, the working area of the clipper blades which are in the field of view of the user during use of the clipper. By enhancing the view of the work area of the clipper as well as the nail to be clipped and surrounding areas, the user is provided a major improvement in both safety and utility when using a nail clipper.
Using a magnifying lens in the viewer, the user can magnify the field of view seen through the lens to show more detail about the nail to be cut and the working area of the clipper jaws. Optionally, corrective lenses might also be mounted in the viewer to allow far sighted users the ability to groom their nails without the need for eyeglasses or other corrective lenses.
When manufactured as a unit, which would be the best current embodiment of the disclosed device, the viewer with lens can be attached to the clipper using attachment or rotational attachment means in the form of hinges and swivels to allow the lens to fold away against the clipper body during non use. The complete unit would also allow for a cover to protect the lens when folded away. The viewing lens might also be provided with an attachment means configured to attach or cooperatively engage with conventional nail clippers already in use thereby allowing current owners of nail clippers to enhance such devices by the attachment of the viewing lens to the clipper in a manner to place the lens in a position to provide a field of view which includes the nail and the cutting edges of the clipper. Of course either device could also optionally be provided with multiple lenses having different optical effects to provide more or less magnification or vision correction as the case may be.
In the embodiment which is manufactured with the viewing device attached, an optional light means with low current requirements such as a light emitting diode could also be included to further enhance the field of view. If this optional light means were provided, a white or yellow LED which activates with slight pressure on the cutting lever would thereby provide addition light to the field of view seen through the lens of the viewing device and thereby further enhance the user's view.
Current nail clipping devices however still only provide a cutting area activated by a lever and the user must attempt to see what is being cut unaided. As such, there exists a need for an easily and inexpensively manufactured viewing enhancement device that is attachable during manufacture of nail clippers, or with an attachment means allowing the viewing enhancement device to be attached to conventionally used and owned nail clippers.
Further utility would be allowed by the provision of a plurality of lenses of differing optical enhancement characteristics thus allowing the user to change lenses in the viewing enhancement device to meet the individual visual needs of the user. Even more utility would be provided by the optional addition of a light means mounted on the viewing enchantment device which would be situated to provide light to the field of view seen through the lens of the device.